User talk:Gwen12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 14:45, June 28, 2010 hey marie hey :) hey im a daughter of zeus too lol were half sisters... its nice to meet ya. hows it goin? :D haha really? i only know like two others that have... omg cool youve been to camp?! i havent :( id love your help!! but i live in auckland new zealand so its probably to far :( i want to meet my siblings in person haha itd be cool! i think its too far to send a satyr out here so im a tad stuck :( what do ya think i should do? :) (StormGirl 03:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC)) please! omg yay could you? that would be awesome thanks sooo much! wow i just talked to dad on chat :o hahaha so random...:D so you can help me get a satyr? :) how r ya? Holla There Cousin :D Hey...SO!! Your the daughter of Auntie Demi right? *I tend to call her that ^^* COOOL!! So were cousin!!...Rocks...So what'cha up to sweets? XOXO, Your awkward,inlove,cousin Khrystallina<3 x] hihi :) heyy um i heard about how they arent sending satyrs out :( ill have to wait a couple of months i guess lol could you help me with lightening? :) StormGIrl Same here... ~~Swimmer44 its ok its ok. you didnt know they werent sending anymore saytrs until after the war. its fine. everyone feels like that sometimes. its just everyone wants to get to CHB and we were all upset and wanted to get a saytr no problem! do you happen to know when they will be sending out more saytrs -hugs- aww u didn't know! oh, and did my dad reply about the weapons yet? ok thank you for telling me and btw its fine u didnt know about the satyrs! ur still a good friend! -hugs- thanks sis lol can u reserve a saytr lol ya i need weapons too its fine really! its all good :D hehe soooo do you think you could help me with lightening? :D yaay! are you there? :) ooo thatd be sooo coolStormynight67 23:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) haha yeah :D lady gwen i am ready let us talk on jennycorner.chatango..com hey marie r ya on? :) can we talk on jennycorner.chatango.com please come to usgods.chatango.com Here's your profile picture!! Here it is! danggg I keep saying here...anyway hope u like it! hello nomin Unknown demigod 22:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki! I made a new wiki. It isn't as good as the old one, but without your support, it's gonna suck! PLEASE...CHECK IT OUT! XD Thanks, Daughter of Athena Here it is: http://secrethaven.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods_Wiki P.S. Zach (Warboss95), could you maybe do some monster articles? Or copy/paste them so you don't kill yourself trying to rewrite it all T.T...but please? thanks! hello hello , hello , hello heheh im hyper XD do u know anything about my real family ?? Unknown demigod 17:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) hey you are a goddess hello can we talk on jennycorner.chatango.com please Alex: Where u can still reach me dancer3211996@yahoo.com (put name in subject line so dont delete) nndfdemigods.wikia.com/wiki/ (or the corrosponding chat on home page) Dancer3211996 05:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. look @ latest blog hello milady ,, help me wiv my mum ...... im the daughter of hephaestus .. Can u talk to him and ask him bout my mum ?? I know shes a goddss but i dunno who ?? Help me , thanks ~n0m!n~ Flower? Erg I know my sacred animal and sacred symbol...er whats my sacred flower? Thank you! :D Love, Serenity~ Child of Hades & Persephone Goddess of Balacne,Forest and Fallen Heros. Re:Flower I chose the Hibiscus :D Im fine.... Yeah, I was just tricked,.....I believed it....im so stupid...and thank you ~Danielle~ hi hello 8) Unknown demigod 01:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) i am glad you made me a god thanks look at the new council Alex's user page someone deleted the message u left, could u plz re-post it? Katie & Raven 18:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) omqs this is sooo cool!! im ur neice my name is persephone im named after mom. i actually live in tartarus. i have been dyinq 2 meet some aunts and uncles who aent on my dads side! this is soo cool. im 16 and yeah im immortal. mommy and daddy dont kno if im a qod or not tho. zeus is still tryin 2 fiqure that out. but u kno mommy just had twins riqht? they named alexxander and saphere (sa-fear-ie). they're dad is a mortal he is an artist named alexxander. but yeah. thats it messaqe me baq. thnx soooo much!!! Hey Marie i was wondering,when you were on Olympus, did you know anybody who was a daughter of Aphrodite,a goddess, that may have died awhile ago? PLEASEEE tell me if so, and what she looks like. Thanks! --Hannah, Daughter of Aphrodite MagicEverywhere99 23:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi,I'm Corbin,and you're my half sister...I was disowned by Zeus along with Chase. (Twin,on chat,not wiki) Because my Mom (Hecate) Kept me and Chase a secret...She had to make us minor gods so we couldn't be killed..Anyways,I just wanted to say hey. ~Corbin Minor god of Depression,theivery (Along with Chase), and....I won't say this one,it's...A touchy thing for most people.... hello I was wondering if your my mom -deadlydove